Listen to Your Heart
by NATFreak
Summary: Another heated argument. Will she listen to her heart before she tells him goodbye? My first songfic based off of the DHT version of "Listen to Your Heart". Lose and some Jean bashing.


**Disclaimer: I own nada except Rose and the words below, except for the lyrics.**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And for a special treat on this holiday I present to you a X-Men ff based off the song that influenced my Rose, "Listen to Your Heart" sung by DHT. Of course there is Lose and some Jean bashing. The italicized parts are the lyrics to the song by the way. So sit back and enjoy!**

The cold night air stung at her overheated cheeks as she stood there, shivering slightly with tears silently streaming down her cheeks to her trembling chin.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

Rose grasped her shoulders , trying to stay warm and more importantly in one piece as she struggled to remain calm instead of falling to the ground sobbing.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

She wiped away fresh tears angrily as she strode across the snow covered yard and plopped herself down on the concrete edge of the frozen fountain.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

'But it's his fault!' she thought bitterly. 'He always has to start some kind of stupid argument! Does he think I'll just shut up and take it?! Well, he found out he was dead wrong once again and to what end?! And right before Valentine's Day too! Sometimes I wonder why I put up with it.'

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

"Why should I?!" she demanded to the frosty night air. "Maybe I should just leave. I mean, I thought I finally found the one place where I belong, but I was proven wrong **again.** If he doesn't love me like he proclaimed he didn't just now then maybe it would be best to just leave it all behind me."

She stood up and blurred to the front gate stealing one last glance at the mansion, the one place she could call home. Her gloved hand rested on the iron gate, but Rose could not find it in herself to pull it open, after all she was leaving her home, her family...

'What are you doing?' A voice whispered in her mind making Rose halt mid-step in the direction of the mansion and it's warm, inviting lights. 'Why go back? He hurt you **again**! And right before Valentine's Day too! He doesn't deserve you! You could do so much better.'

"Yeah," Rose murmured. "But I..."

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

"Maybe..." Rose whispered, inching towards the illuminated house that beckoned to her. "Maybe it's not just his fault, but mine too. Either way, is this really something we should let ruin our relationship?"

'What relationship?' the voice asked mockingly. 'You call him yelling and swearing at you a relationship?'

"Well no, but..." Rose answered, her golden eyes became unfocused as if the voice was making sense.

'But nothing!' the voice interrupted. 'Why put up with it then if it's not a good relationship for you? Why don't you just leave here? Go on Rose. Leave so I can have Logan all to myself at last.'

Yeah, I'll le...wait!" Her eyes snapped back into focus as she realized who that voice belonged to. "Jean! Goddammit Jean! Where are you?!"

'What are you talking about?' the annoyingly familiar voice asked innocently. 'Who is Jean?'

"Jean! You know you can't pull this crap on me!" Rose snapped, turning around to see if she could locate where the redhead was hiding with her enhanced feline eyes. "Why don't you come out from your little hole and tell me what you want to my face instead of using your psychic powers? You want me to leave so you can have Logan to yourself right?"

There came no answer from the shadows as Rose continued to search for the telepath. 'Where is that bitch?'

Then suddenly a stream of gold light illuminated the yard stinging Rose's eyes which were still adjusted to the dark.

"Goldilocks!" growled a familiar voice which sent waves of delight and anger through the young mutant as she turned towards the mansion to the illuminated doorway. "I know ya're out there! Get your ass over here so I can finish talking to ya!"

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

"Oh, hell no!" She replied as started to turn back towards the gate.

"Hey!" called the voice from behind her as it got closer and closer to her. "I said get the hell over here!"

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

'Not if he's calling me like that!' Rose retorted coldly as she blurred out the gate, away from the mansion, and more importantly, away from **him.** She did not take a moment to rest until she was far away from her home and came upon an abandoned looking cabin. The cabin was more like a warm, tidy little cottage that had been neglected for year. But Rose could still lay down on a queen sized bed as she let sleep take her over. 'I wonder if this was a couples' cottage for romantic getaways. I wonder if they ever fought...with...each...other...'

~Listen to Your Heart By DHT~

Logan stared at the direction Rose had sped away in, dumbfounded at why she would do such a thing. 'Why the hell did she run away from me?'

_And there are voices that want to be heard._

Then a realization hit the wolverine as he finally understood why rose had run away from him. 'Dammit! I've been such an ass lately! All I ever think about is myself when I should have considered her feelings as well. Well, I made this mess and I'm the one who's gonna have to clean it up. And the first thing I have to do is apologize...'

Logan paused as a familiar scent wafted around him, ,making him growl slightly. "Jean, did you say something to her?"

"You mean Rose?" Who cares? I mean," replied the redhead as she stalked out from the depths of the shadows, flipping her hair over one shoulder and winking at him flirtingly. "Obviously, she doesn't care about you so why worry about her? You could do **so** much better."

"Like you for instance?" growled the wolverine as Jean shrugged. "I thought you loved Summers."

"Well yeah, I do." murmured the redhead, a tone of seductiveness edging into her voice as she inched right up to Logan, her nose almost touching his. "Well, at least I did. Until I realized it was you that I loved not Scott."

_So much to mention but you can't find the words._

"Really?" inquired Logan suspiciously as he raised a dark eyebrow.

"Yes, Logan." Jean answered, her jade eyes shining with lust. "Why are you so hesitant? Don't you want me? Isn't this what you wanted since you first came here?"

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind._

"No. This isn't what I want." Logan told her honestly as he backed up and stared at the redhead with determined blue eyes. "What I want is to find the girl that I **truly **love, apologize to her, and bring her home where she belongs, with us and...with me."

And with that Logan jogged to the garage and sped out of the mansion gate in his blue motorcycle, leaving Jean standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Hey Jean!" called a voice from the still illuminated mansion. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing that you need to worry about. I'll be right there!" she called back as she glared at the direction the wolverine had just sped off in, then shrugged. 'I'll steal you one day Logan. I promise you and your **precious** Rose that much. After all, I always get what I want.'

Meanwhile Logan was speeding down the highway following Rose's scent until he reached an old cabin a couple hours later.

'This is where the rail stops.' Wolverine thought as she parked his bike and got off, striding to the cabin. 'She's got to be in there. She's probably still mad, oh well I gotta try.'

~Listen to Your Heart: DHT~

Rose lay on the old co, staring into the depths of the dusty rafters of the cabin when sudden raps on the door broke through her stupor.

"Goldilocks?" called a familiar voice. The exact voice that she **did not **want to hear right then.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

"Goldilocks, just open the door please."

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

"Come on, Goldilocks! Open the door so I..."

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

"So you can what?" she asked the door curiously.

"Open the door first." it replied.

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

"No. Tell me what you were going to say before." Rose persisted stubbornly as she strode towards the door, pressing a han against is and laying her forehead on the door. "So you can what, devil horns?"

"So...so I can apologize to you." he whispered. "So please just open the door, alright?"

"Yeah, ok." she answered, smiling slightly as she opened the door and stepped back to let Logan in. "Apologize for what?"

"You know what." he murmured, but changed his tone as Rove gave him a 'don't give me that crap' look. "I was being a complete asshole to you earlier. I started another one of my stupid arguments without considering your feelings and I'm sorry for that. Forgive me?"

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

"Yeah, ok. I forgive you devil horns." she whispered as she hugged her and laid a kiss on her lips happily, making her laugh. "Though I do need to get back at Jean."

"Switch her hair dye?" he suggested.

"Hmm maybe. But how about we enjoy this lovely bed before leaving," she murmured seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and got as close as possible to him. "After all, it would be such a waste."

"Sure don't wanna let this chance go to waste right?" he asked her amused as he kissed her cheek.

"Uh-huh." she whispered as Logan began to lift her up in his arms. "Oh and Logan? Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rose." He replied, grinning as he carried her to the bed. "What made you forgive me anyway?"

"Hmm? Well," She answered looking at him with warmth in her golden eyes. "I listened to my heart."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And before people ask I am not bashing Logan. I made this little ruffle in their relationship to prove how much they do love each other and how, in my ffs, they will overcome everything together. So Happy V-DAY! And thanks for reading! Review and show some appreciation!**


End file.
